


15 min

by emptythetrash



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Summary: 假的勿當真
Kudos: 5





	15 min

**Author's Note:**

> 假的勿當真

十五分鐘。

lex在直播和粉絲說，傷心可以，你可以看著電腦右下角的時間，告訴自己有十五分鐘，這段時間要哭要崩潰都可以，但十五分鐘過了之後你就得打起精神。

他看著彈幕飄過去幾個問號，也有零星幾條在問怎麼會養成這種作法，更多的是"臥槽太狠了"諸如此類的、顯得他好像真是個鋼鐵機器人主播的發言。他沒回話，這種形象挺好的，這種生活態度也挺好的，所以他只是說，哭啊，只會哭是沒有用的，搞得自己不舒服別人也麻煩。

但其實任何事都還是有個頭。

那時候他還只是個剛剛轉正的上班族，996把生活壓成統一規格的方塊，一天一天疊著，卻不知道要疊到哪裡才是盡頭。不過也不是多難──能力強、社交強、抗壓強，做事雷厲風行的人在職場不會差到哪去，當初也扛過了最難受的實習磨合期，他從沒覺得自己不行。

可意外之所以能被稱作意外，就是突如其來得令人摸不著頭緒。

他的租屋處離公司很遠，上下班時間的地鐵永遠搶不到位子。A4的紙本資料很難在擁擠的人群裡拿在手上閱讀，剛到職的時候他還就這樣每天乖乖乾站兩個小時，後來學會了去網上抓一些小說存進手機裡，動畫漫畫的色彩和圖案容易被身週的乘客注意，他不喜歡那種被偷偷窺視的感覺，於是乎把字體縮到最小，對著螢幕湊合湊合打發時間。

一天晚上離開公司前，他用順完最後一份文件還沒關機的電腦隨便抓了幾篇短篇丟進手機，他什麼都看，現代、古代、武俠、愛情、懸疑、科幻，反正通勤時間多的是，多得允許他給那些名不見經傳的作者一個機會。

他擠到車廂邊緣，隨便點開一個剛剛下的短篇，主角是一個正常人，但心理有病。他在心裡哦了一聲，把公事包抱在懷裡，又往後縮了縮調整到一個心安的位置。這種設定不是第一次見了，乏味倒不至於，但也沒新奇到能引起多大興趣。

因此他在低下頭的時候其實感到非常意外。他不常哭，撇除掉看電影諸如此類的外部因素，情緒和情感造成的波動至多讓他流兩滴淚，鼻頭都還沒紅就結束了。可這篇小說實在寫得奸詐，看似平平淡淡卻總感覺在隱射些什麼。

他前幾天犯的胃炎才剛好、超過十二小時的工作、還沒繳的水電費、被退回的專案計畫，我沒病、我沒病、我沒病。我只是太忙了，他用手指去蹭眼眶下緣，假裝只是眼睛癢地把差點滴下來的淚水抹掉。

他嘗試轉了轉眼球，嘗試不要再去看文章，但沒用，淚水還是一直冒出來。太丟臉了，他想，他甚至還在地鐵上。他只好狼狽地低下頭，讓眼淚離開眼眶後就直直落到地上，不在臉上留下任何痕跡，並祈求周圍的人不要發現他鞋尖前的水滴。

到站後他的腳步很快，往著站口疾行。他想趕快出站，趕快遠離人聲燈火的車站周邊，平時厭惡的偏僻道路一躍成了能供人躲藏的避難所，彷彿只要沒人看到就可以流淚了一樣。

擱現在lex會挖苦當時自己這種莫名的想法，量子崩潰嗎，他訕笑，沒人觀測現實就不會坍縮，沒人看見他就沒有哭，他還是那個剛毅強大的年輕人。

他走進那片不再有人車經過的區域，路燈隔好遠才一個，亮光一段一段的，像不給他看清前路的機會。他的視線又模糊起來，正當他深吸了一口氣想容許眼淚流下，口袋傳來的震動卻拉回他的注意力。

螢幕在昏暗中亮得刺眼，但不妨礙他看見角落裡跳出的郵件未讀通知。他沒多想就點進去，卻沒想到是組長的來信。信裡說他夢寐以求的那個部門出缺了，明天部門主任要來親自面他。

主任挺看好你才直接找人的，也就走個過場，組長說，但最好還是準備準備，給對方留下個好印象，時間沒問題的話給我回信。

他突然就覺得全身被抽乾力氣，解釋不清是開心還是壓力，生活給你無數個巴掌，然後又在下一秒切實地告訴你一切都會變好。他按開暗掉了的手機，十一點三十二分，只離他下車不到十五分鐘。

他有點恍惚，看著不知道什麼時候已經走到拐口的腳步，和手中剛回完確認信的郵箱頁面。好像生活就是這樣，它不會停下來等你傷心難過，它會自己往前，而你被甩在後面那是你自己的事。

但前方是好是壞沒人知道，你只能盡力跟上它，這樣才能在好事發生時及時接住，而不是白白讓自己又陷入另一個泥沼。

那樣的感覺深深刻在他的腦子裡，自此之後他再也沒讓自己失控超過十五分鐘。

跟上。他對自己說。哪怕是他從初入大城的小伙子變成了都市生活的大前輩，哪怕是他的代表縮寫從zyx變成了lex，他都秉持著這個看似毫無根據卻鐵打不動的原則。

沒人會等你，你得自己跟上它，才有機會和資格去完成那些你想完成的成就。

嗯，十五分鐘。

lex看著彈幕回答。道理很簡單，很多人都懂，但他還是沒頭沒尾地又講了一次。


End file.
